Обсуждение участника:IDDQD
Добро пожаловать! Здравствуйте, IDDQD — мы рады, что Battlefield вики — часть сообщества Wikia! Теперь у вас есть целый сайт для добавления информации, фотографий и видео на свою любимую тему. Но сейчас на вас смотрят пустые страницы… Страшно, да? Вот некоторые способы, чтобы начать работу. * Представьте свою тему на первой странице. Это ваша возможность объяснить вашим читателям, о чём ваша тема. Пишите сколько хотите! Ваше описание может связать все важные страницы на вашем сайте. * Дайте начало новым страницам — только одно или два предложения чтобы начать. Не делайте пустых страниц! Смысл вики в добавлении и изменении статей по мере вашего продвижения вперёд. Вы также можете добавить фотографии и видео, чтобы заполнить страницу и сделать её более интересной. А потом просто идите! Люди любят посещать вики с большим количеством материала для чтения и просмотра, поэтому продолжайте добавлять материал, и вы будете привлекать читателей и редакторов. Предстоит много чего сделать, но не волнуйтесь — сегодня первый день, а у вас много времени. Любая вики начинается точно так же — понемногу за раз, начиная с первых нескольких страниц, пока она не превращается в огромный, оживлённый сайт. Если у вас есть вопросы, вы можете написать нам через . Удачи! — Sannse Привет Привет. Ну как тебе медальки-ачивки? Ты, кстати, здесь надолго? А то может быть нужно интервики сразу сделать? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:46, апреля 13, 2011 (UTC) Привет. Не знаю, что за интервики :( дай линк на мануал, плиз :D да скорее всего надолго, после BF BC2 и грядущего BF3 скорее осяду и здесь тоже. Я до сих пор удивлен, что не нашел никакого сообщества, на базе Викий. зато есть и соседи - английское сообщество с тем же именем. Да.. тут долго прибираться придётся. Ачивки хороши, особенно скрытые :D сегодня-завтра попробую пошаманить с изображениями самих картинок, чтобы выглядели по солиднее (можно выбирать из специальных медалей) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:34, апреля 13, 2011 (UTC) Это я имел в виду межъязыковые ссылки между твоей и викиями на других языках. Как на Заглавной Call of Duty в самом низу. А с battlefield действительно странно, что ни одной мало-мальски серьёзной попытки не было создать вики по этой теме. Видно, игра не очень популярна =) Хотя мне сложно судить. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:02, апреля 13, 2011 (UTC) Наверное никому игра не нравится из-за кемперов с барретт, на самом деле игрушка очень интересная, но существенная разница с код - это то, что в Call of Duty затащить всю игру сможет один человек и решить исход матча. А вот Battlefield игра как раз командная - одному с таким набором задач не справиться. Там классы то суровые, как TF2, например, один человек уничтожает вражескую технику, другой захватывает точку, третий прикрывает подходы а четвертый минирует... Да, интервики точно пригодится)) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 10:33, апреля 14, 2011 (UTC) Кстати, почему некоторые ачивки, нагло написаны на буржуйском? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 10:48, апреля 14, 2011 (UTC) Ачивки только недавно начали автоматически подключать ко всем новым викиям, поэтому, вероятно, ещё не до конца обновили описания для них на разных языках. Хотя, может быть, их ещё вообще не полностью перевели на русский. Надо будет запрос подать. Чтобы поставить интервики нужно минимум десять статей, привести немного в пордяок Заглавную страницу и дать мне список (URL адреса) тех викий, с которыми ты хочешь установить контакт. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:35, апреля 14, 2011 (UTC) Их (ин.вики) пока только две, десять статей? наверное к вечеру сделаю)) а с заглавной что-нибудь придумаю... IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 11:38, апреля 14, 2011 (UTC) Интервики Сделал межязыковые ссылки и поставил лого твоей вики на Заглавную страницу Центральной вики. Кстати, мне больше фавиокн англичан нравится. Эффектный и простой, а у тебя не очень понятная картинка. Почему ты не добавил battlefield wiki в раздел дружественных проектов на Заглавной Call of Duty Wikia? Или ты воевать с ними собрался? =) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:52, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Это игровая иконка из BF BC 2 >:) поменяю, у них и правда красивее. Ни с кем я не собрался воевать)) хотя тру-фаны код и тру-фаны бф часто агрессивно себя ведут, доказывая что их игра лучше, чем оппонента. Хотя здесь никто не прав, ибо игры то разные хоть и того же жанра... я добавлю в дружественные проекты, когда приведу хотя бы к приличному виду здешнюю заглавную :D надо бы ещё поискать друзей-вики, но мои знания ограничиваются фоллаутом, а те вряд ли согласятся. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 08:34, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Да, посмотрел, спасибо, может кто и заглянет, но тут же ужаснется :D тут же вопрос: как ссылаться на главную викию? Ну, вдруг пригодится, а вот сейчас я этого не смог сделать... пытался написать "посмотрел", но фича не прокатила... =\ IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:49, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Не только на Центральную, но и на все остальные: Справка:Интервики ссылки. Но надо бы мне переписать эту статью, а то все с Центральной путаются. На русскую Центральную ссылка имеет вид w:c:ru:Название статьи, а, например, на Call of Duty будет w:c:ru.callofduty:Название статьи. И всё-таки запиши где-нибудь себе ссылку: Справка:Список статей. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:05, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Я не исключение - тоже ошибся :D как раз, кстати, почитаю - восемь гигов тяну с инета, времени много а завтра вообще выходной. Кстати, я так понял что новые дорожки для новых ачивок будут копироваться с обычных правок (названия но не картинки, что очевидно). Но нет изменения шагов - это большое упущение(( вопрос: Название дорожки должно строго соответствовать выбранной категории? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 16:53, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Название дорожек должно строго соответствовать категории, иначе не получится. Потренируйся с новыми дорожками сам, так как я никогда этим не занимался. Но картинки естественно нужны для каждой новой дорожки новые. В этом и весь смысл. Тот, кто опоздал на неделю Оружия или неделю Зомби пусть кусают локти, а участники, кто получил значки Оружия или значки Зомби, будут городиться уникальными значками. Изменение шагов, кстати, не упущение, а запрет на махинации со значками. Иначе админы могли бы подыграть себе, понизив требования к значкам (например, на час), а затем всё вернуть обратно. Но тут, кончено, можно спорить. Вероятно, фиксированное значение правок было самым простым решением в данном случае. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:43, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Справка Дошел до раздела "инпутбокс" там написано, обращайтесь к MediaWiki:Create - где написано "Создать" а вот в вики-активити, да и везде, упорно пишется "Add a Page", почему? О_о IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:05, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) :Спасибо, что обратил внимание. Я как-то упустил этот момент. Естественно MediaWiki:Create не относится к этой части интерфейса. Похоже эту кнопку совсем недавно сдвинули на другой скрипт. Вот MediaWiki:Button-createpage. Мы всё поправили на всех вики одновременно, поэтому пока не трогай. Должно автоматически обновиться. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:43, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Окей, оставлю её в покое. Перечитываю тему "Сворачивающиеся блоки" - почему-то не хочет работать скрипт. Они кстати странно записываются - то записались, то не записались... IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:45, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Да, с записью скриптов есть в последнее время какие-то накладки, но у меня твой шаблон BC2 weapons работает идеально. Не забудь сбросить кеш. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:48, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Про него-то я и забыл ;) всё работает, спасибо IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:50, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Кстати, хотел всё спросить... Сколько максимум одновременно работающих треков можно взять? Например, хочется ещё добавить по категориям Персонажей и Снайперским винтовкам (обоих правда нет, но это не беда)... и вообще есть ли лимит на треки? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:52, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) :В Справке ничего не написано, поэтому ничего сказать не могу. Вероятно ты ограничен только количеством существующих на вики категорий. Попробуй, если наткнёшься на ограничитель, обязательно сообщи. По поводу английского текста в Достижениях, то я был прав - там действительно много чего вообще не переведено. Вроде бы обещали заняться. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:38, апреля 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Хорошо)) я сообщю. Кстати, вот я создал дорожку "Штурмовые винтовки" но там правки оцениваются в те же 10 очков, что и обычные. Как задать более высокую награду? Ну, ладно, если обещали - то переведут IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 10:09, апреля 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Присмотрись повнимательнее. В новой дорожке есть полный набор значков: Бронзовые (за 5 и 10 правок), Серебряные (за 50 и 100) и Золотые (за 250 и 500). Ты и заработал Бронзовый значок "Любитель автоматов". За него ты получил 10 очков. Если бы не было трека, ты бы за эту правку ничего не получил, а если бы ты был новый участник, ты бы получил и "Любителя автоматов", и "Рядовой", то есть 20 очков. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:28, апреля 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Хитро-хитро)) теперь понятно IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 10:30, апреля 16, 2011 (UTC) Вопросы Ещё не очень здесь освоился. Но у меня возник вопрос: можно ли брать картинки и информацию с английской Battlefield Wiki? Я надеюсь что они не обидятся, можно брать и ставь "Нет лицензии". Кстати, лучше скриншоты добавлять из игры а не из реальной жизни, если ты так делаешь. И в конце сообщения в обсуждениях подписывайся четырьмя тильдами ~~~~ IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 15:58, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Да кстати, некоторые у них даже являются общественным достоянием, поскольку сделаны самими пользователями, так что пользуйся ими. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:05, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Приветствия Привет, я бюрократ на английском Battlefield Wiki. У меня нет знаний на русском языке, так что вы должны простить меня, как я использую Google Translate. Я просто хотел, чтобы "отношения" с русским языком Battlefield Wiki. Мы будем добавлять ссылки на ваши статьи на нашем английские. Я надеюсь, что больше людей заинтересованы в этом вики. Иметь хороший день! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:03, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, you speak English? Wonderful! Yes, the interlanguage links are precisely what I was talking about. As for the BFBC images, I'd be glad to offer them to you. Most of them are made by users at our wiki, and hence are uncopyrighted and in the public domain, free for all to use! So, yes, you can use our BFBC images. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:00, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Slightly... Thank you :) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:05, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, it's pretty good English. Приглашаем Вас! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:08, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Invite to English Wiki BF? Sounds great. But I should first settle here. In the future - maybe ;) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:12, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh sorry, there seems to have been a misunderstanding. "You're welcome" is an English expression: it is a response to "Thank you". Google translate is not very reliable, ha ha. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:18, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::huh, okay)) I understand, it's just google)) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:26, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Что-то я не помню, а ты у нас в группе на facebook есть? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:15, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) У вас? Хм.. Нет, точно нет)) зато я помечаю "Мне нравится" на некоторых статьях. Если можешь - скинь ссылочку. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:26, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) :То-то я смотрю, что ты обычно не совсем в курсе последних новостей: http://www.facebook.com/pages/Wikia-Russia/172777252768811?sk=wall --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:10, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Вот именно!) спасибо, буду чаще заглядывать :) новости могут быть важны IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 18:51, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Картинки IRL Просто все картинки в основном с "голыми" оружиями, без модулей. А тут хоть с акогом. Карто;Talk 13:45, мая 4, 2011 (UTC) Омг... Ладно, хоть аког :D IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:00, мая 4, 2011 (UTC) ? Карто;Talk 14:01, мая 4, 2011 (UTC) Да нет, ничего. Все в порядке)) лучше бы скрины из игры добавлял ;) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:02, мая 4, 2011 (UTC) У меня нет BF. Карто;Talk 14:05, мая 4, 2011 (UTC) Содержание Не мог бы ты сделать "содержание" в разделе ГАЗ-69, а то я что-то не пойму. :) Kaen22 20:41, мая 6, 2011 (UTC) Содержание появляется когда на странице больше трёх разделов, то есть надо ещё насочинять что-то типа такого: BF V Описание Советы Интересные факты тогда всё будет работать IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 06:50, мая 7, 2011 (UTC) А. Понял. Спасибо. Kaen22 07:27, мая 9, 2011 (UTC) Русский-английский Я тоже, как и Ваш коллега с en-Battlefield, не понимаю, зачем использовать английские названия статей. Неужели в русифицированной версии игры все названия (типа Phantom или Patrol boat) тоже на английском? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:53, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Нет у меня Вьетнама(( я не могу проверить на истинное название. Надо уточнить у Каена.. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 12:30, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Ru & En Phantom пусть так и остаётся. Это как, например, "Mercedes Benz" и "Мерседес Бенц". Разницы вроде бы нет, но оригинальное название, на мой взгляд, лучше. А вот на счёт Лодки надо подумать. Просто в BFBC2 - V, она называется именно PBR. Пусть кто нибудь, у кого есть оригинальный Battlefield Vietnam, ''посмотрит как она называется, и тогда решим менять название или нет. Kaen22 13:25, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Надо сначала ориентироваться на название непосредственно из самой игры (в русской локализации - перевели название или нет) а потом уже по другим критериям. "Кто-нибудь у кого...", тут, кроме нас двоих, никого нет :D IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 13:32, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Я же и говорю: в русской версии ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - Vietnam катер назывется PBR. А так как человека с русской версией Battlefield Vietnam у нас нету, значит название мы не меняем. :) Kaen22 13:52, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Хорошие картинки на ачивках... Не мог бы ты (если будет свободное время) сделать их здесь? Кстати, не играл в Brothers in Arms? --Bogdan;Поговорить 13:37, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Ладно, оставим пока что)) не забывай нажимать кнопку "подпись" ;) 2Bogdan, нет не играл. Тебе нужны точно такие же картинки или похожие? Я просто уже собрался с народом погонять в сетевую и прочитаю ответ позже IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 13:38, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Точно такие же лычки и знаки званий --Bogdan;Поговорить 13:42, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) :Приступаю. хотя погоди. У меня же нет статуса сисопа и я ваще там не зареган. Так что, попробуй сам скопировать мои картинки, ок? или можешь на время мне дать сисопство - только потом снять не забудь, а то буду висеть в списке сисопов зря. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 15:14, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Попросил своего друга посмотреть в Battlefield Vietnam. Он сказал, что в игре нельзя посмотреть название транспорта. Это знающие люди на глаз определяют. А так как там названия нету, а в BFBC2V ''она называется PBR, значит название оставляем преждним. Kaen22 13:52, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Окей. Кстати, разве название не отобразится если задавишь человека? Кстати, кстати, можно задавить человека в воде? :D я просто не так силён в БФ, но есть желание в нём разобраться IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 15:14, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Just to pitch in here, in the original ''Battlefield Vietnam, the names are displayed in the killfeed. For example, in BFV, if you kill someone with the PBR, it'll display "Player 1 PBR Player 2" on the side. That's where we at the English wiki get the names. Kaen, maybe you could as your friend to double check, as to me, it does seem odd having English titles on a Russian wiki. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:03, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I'm said this to my friend. He's checking. (Excuse me for my bad english :D) Kaen22 17:56, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Мой друг проверил. В русской версии катер называется П.Б.Р., что является переводом аббревиатуры PBR. Но настоящее русское название Речная патрульная лодка, ''не соответствует ей. Значит оставляем PBR. Kaen22 18:18, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Понял ;) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 18:36, мая 13, 2011 (UTC) Шаблон Можешь сделать этот шаблон у нас, вот тут. А то я с шаблонами вообще разобраться не могу. Названия можешь английские пооставлять, я если что исправлю. Kaen22 21:22, мая 15, 2011 (UTC) Названия английские, вторую строку не включал, т.к. там пояснение что все карты подходят для всех режимов. С категориями определись сам, по умолчанию выставил "Сетевые уровни" и "Сетевые уровни Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam". Хотя можно просто написать "Карты" и "Карты BFBC2V"... хотя.. ладно, решай сам, думаю тебе виднее. Если что - шаблон нормально отображаться не будет - не знаю почему, но уже второй раз с ним сталкиваюсь... IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 04:57, мая 16, 2011 (UTC) Аватара У меня проблема: не меняется аватар. Ставлю любой, а остаётся тот же. что делать? PA1N 09:14, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) Не забывай, что надо нажать на кнопку "Сохранить" внизу страницы IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 09:43, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) Кстати, в "недавних файлах" от тебя только старая картинка с ппш, может ты ошибся с файлом? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 09:53, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) Главная страница Надо как-то чётко сделать главную страницу. Сможешь этим заняться? PS: Как на счёт переиеновать "Battlefield вики" в "Заглавная страница"? Kaen22 19:41, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) Не знаю, смогу ли... просто буду отсутствовать скоро некоторое время... обе страницы уже есть: "Battlefield вики" и "Заглавная страница". Надо сюда нового добавлять, но пока что нечего... 40 страниц всего лишь, не разгуляешься... IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:58, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) Ну я хотел заняться главной, когда будет 100 полноценных статей. :) Kaen22 20:31, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) +1, а мне вообще сейчас туго - не до сети и игр... кстати, догнать бы планку сотни просто статей, а полноценные - со временем... IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:44, мая 30, 2011 (UTC) Real Как ты думаешь, надо ли в статьи типа 4х Оптический прицел и т.п. вставлять картинку с изображением этой вищи в реальности? Kaen22 17:01, мая 31, 2011 (UTC) Вряд ли стоит... я вообще противник лишних ирл-картинок :D если хочешь - вставь IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 13:39, июня 1, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Я заметил, что скриншоты из Battlefield 2 ты делаешь сам. Если не трудно, то не обрезай их. Пусть будут в полном размере. Kaen22 19:19, июня 5, 2011 (UTC) Ботов стыдно показывать :D ладно, не буду больше обрезать IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:21, июня 5, 2011 (UTC) Шаблон. Part 2 Не мог бы ты сделать шаблон про страны (такой как тут) у нас? Kaen22 14:28, июля 26, 2011 (UTC) Щас сварганю IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:30, июля 26, 2011 (UTC) Лишнее снесёшь сам, копировать здесь: IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:39, июля 26, 2011 (UTC) Да не этот. Тот в котором флаг. :D Kaen22 16:27, июля 26, 2011 (UTC) Вот засада! :D , скоро появится готов IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:42, июля 26, 2011 (UTC) Спасибо. :) Kaen22 18:53, июля 26, 2011 (UTC) Порталы Exlex утверждает, что любое новое пространство имён, которое не будет включаться в общий счётчик статей, должно быть на всю ширину страницы. Я не настолько уверен в этом, поэтому при запросе нового пространства имён дал бы ссылку на центр. вики и, например, сюда. Порядок действий - обычный. Пишешь стаффам через Служебная:Contact. См. Справка:Пользовательские пространства имён. Не забудь удалить текущие статьи с приставкой Портал. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:10, августа 2, 2011 (UTC) Если я напишу им на русском они меня поймут? всяко гугл-трансялтор наврать может IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 21:17, августа 3, 2011 (UTC) :Напиши мне текст на английском, а я поправлю. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:32, августа 4, 2011 (UTC) :Admin Dashboard? Интересная штука, сейчас что-нибудь придумаю на свежую голову и скину тебе IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 09:10, августа 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Я знаю, что "краткость - сестра таланта", но сейчас немного не тот случай) Ладно, вот текст, который надо отправить стаффам, только поставь ссылку на портал на англ. CoD вики, чтобя всё было ясно и понятно: "Hello. I'm bureaucrat ru-Battlefield wiki. We need a new namespace. Name of new namespace: Портал. This is a Portal in the translation from Russian. See similar pages on en-Battlefield wiki: ''ссылка. The new namespace should NOT include in the count of pages. Thanks." --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:52, августа 5, 2011 (UTC) Ссылку на БФ вики или всё таки на КоД? думаю, здесь на БФ, а с КоД вики отправить "I'm sysop ru-CoD... pages on en-CoD". Кстати разметка [[|]] сработает или так линк кидать с протоколом http? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 11:12, августа 5, 2011 (UTC)